Where I belong
by Link 2222.5
Summary: A Taiora (I hope), my entry to The Crest of dreams's competition.
1. Introduction and disclaimer

Hi there everyone

Hi there everyone! I'm Link 2222.5, and I write Digimon Fanfictions, although I've written loads of other Anime fics (under the name Link 2000), this is my first Digimon fic. Go to the next chapter to start the fic and to get away from this endless babbling about how I made it. This one's a romance, but I'm an action/adventure author, so I don't really have the highest expectations for this one.

This is my entry in the crest of dream's TIORA/MIMATO competition, the first problem was that I really had absolutely no clue about who or what Tiora or Mimato were. I think I've worked it out, but don't blame me if I've got it completely wrong (how embarrassing).

Anyway, I did this fic over the summer…

Original version – In front of a lake in France (what inspiration)

First editing – Heathrow International Airport, London (waiting).

Minor Editing – On the London underground (getting to my Uncles)

Panicked editing – From 9:00 PM to two in the morning on 24th to 25th August (25th being today), as I found out that the whole thing was wrong.

Anyway, now that boring, pointless bit's over, here's the disclaimer…

I DO NOT OWN TAI OR SORA

There.

Easy.

Anyway, turn to the next chapter to begin to fic. Please R&R, bearing in mind that its both my first Digimon fic and my first Romance fic so try to go easy. I know I'm never gonna win the competition, but if I get one half-positive reviewthen I'll be really pleased. Thanks.****


	2. Tai's Point of view

Ok, here's the actual fic

Ok, here's the actual fic. Apparently it's a Tiora, and a really hope a Taiora means Tai and Sora. If it doesn't, please please please save me the embarrassment and don't review. Thanks.

This fic is told through two different POV's (points of view), first Tai's then Sora's. We'll start with Tai's. That's this chapter. Sora's is the next chapter. Here it is…

WHERE I BELONG, AS SEEN THROUGH TAI 

That was one of the funniest days I've ever had, I can tell you. I think it was about two weeks since I first started going out with Sora that it happened, when the 'click' in our relationship went, well, 'click'.

After we went out with each other for about a week, I began to feel that it perhaps wasn't working out. Sure, I loved Sora more than anything else in the world, but, well, I didn't know if the feeling was mutual with her. She had always seemed, well, really distant with me. I thought that she hadn't gotten over Matt. I worried me a lot.

It was a week after that, when I was taking a walk in the park to think all of this over. I looked over the other end of it. Sitting down alone on abench was none other than the girl herself. Sitting silently, looking at the ground. Slowly and deliberately, I waked up to her. When I got close she looked up at me, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. She stood up.

"Hi." __I said, she was looking at me hard, so I stared back, I held her hands, "Um… Sora, I'd just like to say that you look absolutely beautiful, and you're a great girlfriend, its just…"

I stopped, she really wasn't taking a damn bit of notice as to what I was saying, I might've well been talking to a rock. "Anyway," I continued, a bit loader, so she might hear me, "You have to realise Sora, that even if you don't love me, I love you."

Now that got her attention. Before I could do anything, she buried her head in my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

Now that was one thing that I wasn't expecting. Taken aback, I returned the hug. She felt different though, warmer friendlier. I could feel her tears going onto my neck. I couldn't help it, I cried with happiness. Pure happiness.

And I don't think that anything will ever come between us. Ever.

END OF TAI'S POINT OF VIEW. NOW TURN TO CHAPTER THREE FOR SORA'S


	3. Sora's Point of view

Ok, here's Sora's Point of view

Ok, here's Sora's Point of view

WHERE I BELONG, AS SEEN THROUGH SORA 

I'll never remember exactly what happened on that day, but I'll try. I mean, I know that it wasn't _that_ long ago, but, it was strange, no, strange is the wrong word. It was sort of, well, magic.

It was when Tai and I were in the first few weeks of our relationship, I think. I still thought of Matt a bit though, well, you know, now and then. I just… I just wasn't really used to Tai these days. I only seemed to really know him as he was when we were all younger. When we had our first Digital adventure. I was more used to the Tai of the past, rather than the Tai of the present.

Anyway, there I was, sitting on a bench I the park. I wasn't doing anything, so I guess I must've been minding my own business. I heard footsteps getting nearer, so I looked up. It was Tai, he was walking towards me. Slowly. I forgot the expression on his face but there was something… different… about him. Not by appearance though, he looked exactly the same as he always did, there was just something… else.

I stood up to meet him. He held my hands tightly. He started talking. I completely forgot what he was saying, but then, I wasn't paying much or any attention anyway. I was too busy trying to find out what was different about him.

But then, he said those unmistakable words – "I love you."

That's when the strange bit happened. As a, automatic reaction, I stupidly tried to blurt out "But I love Matt." But somehow, I didn't. And now, the more I think about it, the more I understand why.

My body wasn't taking orders from my mind, it was taking orders from my heart, so, from what I remember, I just let my heart and my conscience take control.

Before my own eyes, Tai and I embraced in a tight hug. With my head in his shoulder, I thought about what I had tried to say.

I said that I loved Matt, but did I? Did I really still love him over Tai? I admit that I was completely distraught when we broke up, I cried for ages. But now, what did I feel now?

Then it hit me, I realised. I was with Tai, and I wanted it to stay that way. I realised that he was no longer that reckless, leader like kid, who liked his Aviator goggles more than I liked my Bike helmet in those days. No, he had changed, he had grown up.

For a brief moment, both of us were one. Tears brimmed in my eyes. This was just, well, great.

And to me, its been that great ever since. I think that my destiny lies with Tai. With him is where I belong.

THE END 

Yeah, I know it wasn't very good, but try to review it anyway. Thanks a lot Everyone. Bye!


End file.
